Distance of Ten Years
by MissParasol
Summary: Class reunion fiction. Kensuke Mochida realised that Dame-Tsuna was a no ordinary twenty year old, and that ten years was ample time to change a person completely.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Disclaimer: Don't own~**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola 10****th**** Guardians, Classmates of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kensuke Mochida, Kyoko**

**Title: Distance of Ten Years**

**Summary: One of my Birthday oneshot dedicated to Reinariadne. Class reunion fiction. Kensuke Mochida realised that Dame-Tsuna was a no ordinary twenty year old, and that ten years was ample time to change a person completely.**

**A/n: Written in Mochida's pov, and since Mochida's appearance in the manga or anime isn't a lot, I sort of twisted his mentality to suit this. Enjoy and do review~**

* * *

In all honesty, Mochida wasn't really sure why he had chosen to attend this ridiculously pointless event.

He was working as a full-time lawyer and a part time Kendo tutor; it wasn't as if he had time to attend such trivial events.

He wasn't interested in any of his ex-classmates' well-being.

He wasn't interested in any of the gir—ladies that would be attending the class reunion, no matter how out of character it would seem. He had a wife; and his wife would have his head if he ever pissed her off.

And he most definitely was not interested in _'cultivating and rekindling old friendship'_, as the letter had so eloquently put it.

"Hey, Mochida! Guess what I've heard!"

Therefore, he definitely _did not _knew why he was currently dressed in his most expensive black suit, retardedly* sitting on a retarded plastic chair with his hands on the retarded table like a _sitting, retarded duck._

He turned his head rather stoically to his ex-seatmate and ran a hand through his unkempt, black hair. "What is it?"

Kaname* bounced on his feet energetically. "Kyoko Chan is coming!"

Mochida stared blankly at Kaname for a moment or two. Who the hell was—Oh. "Kyoko? You mean that girl I dated last time?" He frowned. He had no interest in this topic at all. Kyoko was just one of the many girls in his life.

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Yes, that Kyoko! How many Kyoko do you know?!" He huffed, exasperated. "I remember you were head over heels for her back then…You even held a duel with that Dame-Tsuna for her!"

Mochida's ears perked up. Dame-Tsuna. Now that was a better topic, he mused to himself. "Dame-Tsuna," His lips curved up into a slight smirk. If only Dame-Tsuna came for this class reunion. He doubted he would be this bored then.

"I can't believe I'm actually postponing paperwork for this."

"Juudaime*! Let your right hand man do the paperwork for you!"

"Haha! That sounds fun! Mind if I helped too?"

"No thanks. You guys are needed later for the incident regarding the Curcuma* Famiglia."

"Y-Yes, Juudaime!"

Mochida turned his head towards the entrance at the rather loud conversation, subconsciously noticing that the newcomers had the attention of the whole class. He watched a whole group of insanely good-looking men stride into the classroom, with a few of them acting rather boisterously.

He recognized the tell-tale silver locks of the scowling adult.

"I'll do whatever Juudaime says! And baseball freak, would you _stop _clingling onto my arm!" Gokudera yelled at the grinning black haired adult. Mochida recognised that stupid grinning face anywhere.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Goku chan! I know you like it!"

"Herbivores, making a ruckus on school grounds is prohibited." The arm band gleamed proudly on the disciplinary head's sleeve and Mochida snorted. That guy still had it even after ten years.

"EXTREME!" Mochida's eyes darted to the _extreme _adult who was _extremely _throwing punches in the air. His eyes narrowed slightly. He never had much tolerance for Ryohei with his boisterous acts.

That was all of the group that he was able to recognise and his eyebrows twitched in slight annoyance. This was a class reunion, he reasoned to himself irritably, and strangers (with the exception of Hibari Kyoya) were definitely _not _welcomed here.

His eyes met with a pair of oddly heterochromatic eyes and he felt a shiver run up his spine. The pineapple haired man smirked, his eyes glinting under the fluorescent lighting and subtly giving him a warning message.

He immediately broke his gaze with the indigo haired man and his eyes settled on another black haired teen. He had slightly curly hair and a dirt mark under his closed eye. Mochida's nose scrunched up in distaste. Although this teen was certainly not as intimidating as the earlier adult, the teen had a rather bratty aura.

In the middle of the newcomers, there was a brunet, with a height of a slightly taller male. He frowned. Who the hell was this person?

The brunet gave his companions a warning glance as he strode towards a seat far back in the classroom. Mochida's eyes widened. Dame-Tsuna?

"Remember that they're normal civilians. Gokudera kun, keep your dynamites in. Yamamoto, keep your sword in."

"Yes, Juudaime/Tsuna!"

The rest of the class stared in shock. Rather than a suit, they were expecting Dame-Tsuna to come in a Janitor's outfit.

"T-That has got to be a fake!" A brunette whispered softly in panic as the group stared wide eyed at the matured teen. Mochida couldn't help but agree silently with her. Defined jaws, deep dark chocolate pools of eyes, toned muscles, soft silky hair. This was not Dame-Tsuna in the slightest.

Another blonde's eyes darted to the classroom door. "H-hey this isn't even a reunion! I-I mean, look at those people! Who the heck are they?! They look intimidating!"

He watched Dame-Tsuna smile at his companions, clearly ignoring the class' murmurs. "Hibari, tonfas in. Mukuro, hands off my ass. Ryohei, keep your voice to a minimum level. Lambo, do not take out your bazooka in any circumstances."

Mochida could have sworn he was dreaming. This person was suave, cool and charismatic. He held the aura of a boss which the Dame-Tsuna he knew _did not _have.

"Oya?" The adult with heterochromatic eyes breathed into Tsuna's ear who only shivered slightly in response. "But they're staring, Tsunayoshi. We need to show them who you belong to."

Mochida continued watching the group crowd around Tsuna's seat. "They're not in the slightest bit attracted to me, Mukuro. And I belong to only me, myself, and I. Hands _off._"

To his surprise, the dangerous, slightly eccentric man obeyed Tsuna's orders, albeit reluctantly. Did Dame-Tsuna have that much power? His eyes trailed over to glance at an apathetic Hibari Kyoya. If Dame-Tsuna had enough power to get Hibari Kyoya into his group even though said person hated crowding, then…

His eyes trailed back to the brunet, and he made a silent decision. He pushed himself off his seat with his desk, and in a manner similar to how Tsuna had strode in earlier, he quickly stepped over to Tsuna's seat. He saw his classmates whisper anxiously behind his back, and Kaname tensing.

His eyes met once more with Mukuro's wary ones as he passed them by. He stopped when he was face to face with Tsuna.

"Da-Ts—" Mochida bit his lips. What the hell was he supposed to call him now that Dame-Tsuna didn't look so dame anymore? "Tsunayoshi," Dame-Tsuna's lips curved up in slight amusement at his dilemma.

"Tsunayoshi," Mochida greeted, nodding his head slightly. Da—Tsunayoshi seemed confident. He couldn't help but feel drawn towards Tsunayoshi's unwaveringly calm and confident personality. He wondered what had made him so different. Mochida let his lips curl up as he placed his card on Tsunayoshi's table. "Call me if you ever have a case in court or want a good workout."

As Mochida walked out of the classroom, he let his thoughts wander. Perhaps it was time for another rematch*, he mused and his lips twitched into a slight smirk. He was right when he guessed that the presence of Dame-Tsuna would make the redundant class reunion much more worthwhile.

And as he spotted a calendar in his ex-school's corridor while walking, he realised. There was that distance of ten years between him and his supposedly arch enemy.

Ten years sure is a long time, he nodded to himself in agreement.

Now, if only he knew that that contact card would be the catalyst for him being in the mafia, he definitely would have avoided all calls from that dammed Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**Aaaaaand, that's all! I hope I did well enough to satisfy you readers. Sure, there is an implied 8059 and MochidaXTsuna but I seriously wasn't planning on that.**

***Retardedly: No guys, it's not a word but it's in the modern slang.**

***Kaname: I had to come up with a random name.**

***Juudaime: Tenth**

***Curcuma: Again, I had to come up with a random name for this family.**

***The rematch is referring to Mochida and Tsuna having another go at the Kendo duel. In this context, Mochida wants to have a rematch as he realised that Tsuna had changed.**

***And this is also my take on how Mochida becomes affiliated to the Vongola in the future ten years later.**

**Do review~**

**Signing off, **

**MissParasol**


End file.
